Save you, from me
by valfreya81
Summary: This story is told from Hermione and Draco's view point. Draco and Hermione are both recovering from the war, a marriage law is passed. draco has to learn to forgive himself and Hermione has to learn to love again. And Lucius has the final word. No Beta UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**This the first of two sample chapters, of a story i have started. but i am unsure if I am going to continue with it. if you think it worth saving. please comment or message me**

This story is told from Hermione and Draco's view point.

Draco and Hermione are both recovering from the war, a marriage law is passed. draco has to leave to forgive himself and hermione has to learn to love again.

And Lucius has the final word.

**Save you from me:**

******Draco *******

Sitting the circular room I watched the eyes focus on the centre were my father sat chained into the hard wooden chair. His platinum hair was dirty and his robes are battered and torn. I let my eyes fall. This is the second day I have had to sit here and listen to my fathers crimes being recorded. I guess I never fully understood the full extent of his work for the dark lord before his fall at the hand of the chosen one.

Every night I can still hears the bangs of spells hitting walls and the screams of innocent people being hunted down for no other reason than their blood. I guess I will hear that for the rest of my life that will be my eternal punishment. My part in the war is not as clear cut as my fathers. In the end I helped the order and Dumbledore. I slipped information to Kingsley in order to reduce the damage that would be done to our world. A cough brought me back from my thoughts

"Mr. Malfoy. You are here today to hear your judgement for crimes against the wizarding community, the order of the phoenix and the ministry of magic, you ultimately sided with the dark wizard Voldermort. I will give you your sentence but first is there anything you wish to say" the minister asked my father, I watched and waited the deadly silence in the room felt cold.

I braced myself for the onslaught of abuse my father would no doubt hurl at the minister. I watched my father sit slightly straighter in his chair and raise his head "I do not ask for myself but rather my wife and only son." I froze my father had never ask for anything for us before my mother shifted at my side "be kind to them, they did not join the dark lord willingly, they simply followed me to preserve their own lives, allow them to live it" my father lowered his head.

I felt my heart stutter and then my mind caught up. my eyes started to sting I couldn't bare to see the stealer's of happiness. I pulled my mother into a tight embrace trying to protect her from the deathly cold. After a few minutes or maybe hours I felt a weight life off of me it cascaded through my body I felt warmth tingling from my head to my feet The heat started in the place your heart is meant to be, in this second I understood my father never really hated me and my mother despite our years of devotion and loyalty the lack of interest in me and my mother. That was partly made me turn to Dumbledore in the first place. I pulled the strength from somewhere to open my eyes, they were drawn to the now limp body still chained to the chair, the shell of my father gazed around the room he eyes lingered on me and my mother for a few seconds. he was as good as dead now, i wasnt sure how that made me feel. Two auras stepped forward and lead him to a door that led to a chamber to the right of where the minister was sitting. My sluggish brain tried to understand what had happened but I couldn't link a single though together. The quiet sound pierced my stunned brain. I turned in the direction of the noise to look at my mother, a single tear falling from her deep blue eyes. That was it then it was over. I never heard a word the minister said. I lead my other outside and apperated her back to the manor. She turned and walked briskly to her room, I never saw her again that night. That was when I realised my mother truly loved my father despite his treatment of us over the years. I noted with great relief that I would be returning to Hogwarts in a few short weeks.

******Hermione******

I watched the car, pulling the drive way, thank god I was hidden under the invisibility clock; I felt the stinging that signalled the tears that would follow I hadn't seen my parent in over a year, it was now safe from them to return home to their old lives. Once I had taken care of the memory charm I had placed on them, we could carry on with our normal lives. I would be going back to Hogwarts to finish my education. Then I would get a job at the ministry, I had changed my mind on magical law enforcement. Kingsley the new minister for magic had promised me I could take a job as an aura part time and while still be able to work law in fact he said I could have any job I wanted, same for Harry and Ron I knew both of them wanted to be auras we had been together so long, i couldn't imagine my life with out them now. so i decided i wwould be an aura for a few then if i really wanted to i could get in to something else.

The tall, average built man stepped out of the car smiling warmly, his salt and pepper hair blowing lightly in the breeze, he was gazing over the roof of the car to look at the small thin graceful woman on the other side emerging from the passenger side of the car. I watched the love and happiness shine on their faces, I realised how much i loved and missed my parents. I felt my heart expand at the sight of then. My father opened the door to the back seat.

I saw him pulled the baby boy from the back seat of the car, he was small and round like most babies are around the year stage, he had a mass of brown curls on top he head. He giggled at my father as he lifted him high above his head before entering they house together. They had replaced me. My heart all; but disappeared right there and then.

I returned to the borrow, I didn't even say hi I just ran straight to Ginny's room and threw myself on the bed and cried for hours, I hadn't notice that Harry and Ginny followed by Ron had entered the room all with the same idea to comfort me and to find out why? they asked me I wasn't with my parents right now I didn't know if I could answer them, I felt like I had lost my voice. I couldn't get the image of the baby boy out of my mind, I never had the heart to take away the memory charm. I cried for hour before falling into an uneasy sleep. My mind took great pleasure in replaying the last year in my mind while I slept always the same nightmares The bodies of the dead lying at my feet, the cry of children calling for the mother, father or sibling's. I could still see the faces on those who had been lost, Tonks, Remus, Fred, Colin. the list went on.

I felt empty. War had changed us all. I was no longer the naive bookworm I used to be. I had a new maturity now as do my friends. Most notably the weasley's that had lost their son Fred in the final battle. I shared their grief Fred was like a brother to me in so many way, and the weasley's were my wizarding family, while in this world I had been adopted by them, I lived with them, and now I loved and lost and grieved with them too. I want to make them proud of me. I wanted my parents to be proud of me even if they didn't know me any more.

I was woken gently by Harry, Molly had made dinner and I was expected at the table as much as it nearly killed me to see my family moving forward in their lives I would never disrespected Molly after everything she has done for me over the last seven years. I went to the bathroom to wash my tear stained face, I pulled my long but not so bushy hair up into a loose bun on my head and I took my want and muttered a incantation for a charm to tidy myself up and went to the kitchen.

"Hermione dear" Molly said pulling me into a bone crushing hug. In that instant I felt like I was home, I felt the wave of emotions flow from Molly weasley to me. After dinner Molly Arthur and Harry Ron and Ginny sat me down in the living room.

"Hermione, what happened with your parents?" Molly asked me kindly. I had been thinking about Molly's hug all through dinner. And I though back to the vision of my parent with their son, my brother. There was too much hurt there to deal with right now

I took a breath "they are right here" I said weakly looking down at my feet, I knew in that moment i was completely right, their were my mother and father, and i was a sister to their children. i was a child of two worlds, and now i had to choose, and i did i chose the world that i belonged in, and i had fought and paid dearly for my place. Now i would help rebuild that world.

I heard a sob, I took a chance to glance at Molly, she moved so quickly from her husbands side to embrace me tightly "'I'm so glad you see us that way Hermione, you have always been a daughter to me and Arthur. And you know we will always be here fore you dear we love you" she said through her sobs.

I broke down crying heavily into molly's shoulder, then I felt a strong pair of arm surround us both, I moved my head carefully to see Arthur had hugged both of us. " I love you Hermione, you have always been part of our family" Arthur said quietly, a tear threatening to fall from his blue eyes. After I had recovered myself I told them about my parents and their new life. And how I couldn't take it way from them. "what am I going to do now, I mean I have no money to support myself, and I have no where to live, I cant go back to school now. My live is ruined. I love you both but I cant let you give me everything with out giving something back. " I cried out.

The empty feeling was taking over me again. Harry came to stand in front of me "Hermione Jean Granger, what the hell are you talking about?" he said, there was that tone I knew when Harry got an idea in his head that he knew I would never agree with "I have a house and I have plenty of gold, do you really think I will let you survive alone, I thought you knew me better than that. Mum can we stay with you, until we have left Hogwarts, I will help pay the bill for both me and Hermione" he had now turned his attention to Molly, she looked at him flabbergasted, It was the first time he had called her mum. he knew he was part of her family, Ron was his brother in every way that counted, just the same as me, i was his sister in every way that counted. we had all talked about it after the final battle. we had each promised each other we would stay together as a family.

she moved off the chair next to me and threw her arms around Harry " My dear boy, of course and don't worry about paying anything into this house I will not allow it. You look after you and sister" she smiled at me, I nodded yet again more tears leaked out my eyes. I was exhausted I really wanted to go to sleep. Harry nodded to molly then turned his green eyes on me and if daring me to fight him on this. I knew better but I made a promise to myself that I would pay him back for everything he did for me. After a bit more of conversation. Harry and I had gained a new place in the family. I had gained more brothers and a sister. Arthur or should I say dad owled the ministry to inform Kingsley of the new update. The weeks past and I grew accustomed to my family and my new place in it. before I knew it our letters from Hogwarts had arrived. The owls arrived at breakfast time

_Dear miss weasley-granger._

_We are pleased to welcome you back to Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry, for your seventh year. I am also pleased to inform you that you have been selected for the position of head girl. You have earned this title and all the responsibility attached. Please find enclosed you head girl badge, and you book list for this year._

_The Hogwarts express will leave from platform 9 ¾ on September first at 11am sharp._

_Also this year will see some changes at Hogwarts this year, all will be explained at the opening feast. _

_Looking for to your return _

_Prof, M McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts. _

I gasped "I'm head girl" I shouted. I studied the badge in my hand. "Well done dear, we are very proud of you" mum said giving me a huge hug. "I will just owl your father and let him know your good news" she said and the if I'm not mistaken she skipped off to find parchment. My reward that night was a fancy dinner. I truly felt like I was home.

_*****Draco*****_

Getting used to living in the Manor with out my father was easier than I though it would be. The daily prophet had already been her to talk to mother. They would be running into tomorrow's edition. That would mean by tomorrow everyone would know that my father remained loyal to the dark lord until the very end and would know of his last request. I sat facing my mother she wanted to talked to me about the future

"Draco, I need to talk to bout what happens now. I mean with your father gone, you are now head of the household, that is a lot of responsibility do you think you can handle it?" mother asked.

since my father had received the kiss tension between mother and myself was gone. She showed me that she loved me more and we become had relaxed i was also working on no longer hiding my feelings anymore. Blaise Zabini's mother had been coming to tea almost daily I think it was to keep mother company. Mr. Zabini had offered me advise on how to handle matters for the house, and how to take the position as man of the house he had done more for me in the last few weeks that my father ever did on his whole life. I was extremely grateful I looked into my mothers eyes "of course mother I am ready, but you realise I will be attending Hogwarts soon, I will ask the Zabini's to check in with you I don't want you to be alone." I replied allowing my concern to show on my face, this was something I was not used to but my mother encouraged me daily to show how I feel. She didn't want me to turn out like my father. Just then an owl arrived, I took the letter and opened it I knew it was from Hogwarts

_Dear Mr Malfoy_

_We are pleased to welcome you back to Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry, for your seventh year. I am also pleased to inform you that you have been selected for the position of head boy. You have earned this title and all the responsibility attached. Please find enclosed you head boy badge, and you book list for this year._

_The Hogwarts express will leave from platform 9 ¾ on September first at 11am sharp._

_Also this year will see some changes at Hogwarts this year, all will be explained at the opening feast. _

_Looking for to your return _

_Prof, M McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts._

I groaned just what I needed. Mother eyed me carefully " something wrong dear" she asked me filling my tea cup "darling is everything alight" my mother asked me again when i didn't answer right away. I sure hadn't expected to become head boy especially after everything that had happened with me father. Granted I had watched get the kiss a few weeks ago the morning after he tired to flee custody. I was still unsure how I felt about that, I mean sure I hated my father beliefs. but he was still my father sure I should have some sort of love of him. _ Merlin this is confusing... do I hate him or don't I? _My thoughts continued along this line while I gave my mother the letter from Hogwarts a few minutes of silence "congratulations Draco, head boy, I'm very proud of you" my mother said and gave me a warm embrace. Now I prepared for my greatest task of all going back to Hogwarts to face everyone at least I had Pansy and Zabini. I guess that was better than nothing right.

Before I could do anything I had to make sure my mother was taken care of she had never been alone for so long. So I owled the Zabini's

_Dear Mr &Mrs Zabini._

_I hope this letter find you well. I am writing to ask a favour of you, as you know my father recently died and I will be returning to Hogwarts in a few short weeks, and I was hoping that you would be able to keep my mother company as she is alone. I would be most grateful if you could help her adjust be living alone while I am at school of course If there are any problems please owl me right away_

_Your sincerely _

_Draco Malfoy._

I called my owl Shaphera and told her where to take the letter the watched her from the window and she soared high, I longed for that kind of freedom. To feel nothing but the wind on my face and to leave all my worries behind. I called to my mother and asked her to escort me to get my school things, I would have long few weeks ahead of me. I had to make sure my business was take care of that included the checking the employees, sorting the records and checking over the books.

Before long I was packing for school the next day I would be on the train to Hogwarts, I wasn't sure if I was ready to go back the school held to may memories of the final battle. I lost many friends in the battle and of course I watched along with everyone else as Harry Potter my once sworn enemy Kill Voldermort. I had changed a lot in the last few month. I knew that I had to put all the things my father taught me in the past. Thankfully Potter and I had came to an understanding we no longer hated each other and we agreed to try and form some sort of friendship weasley on the other hand hated the idea altogether Potter and granger said he wouldn't hex me but he wasn'y going to go out of his way to be nice, and Granger just nodded at me what ever that was meant to mean I wasn't sure, However Potter and My mother had became friends. Harry and brought over Teddy Lupin, he is a charming child I found I quiet enjoyed his visit, and thanks to Potter my mother was able to reconnect with my aunt Andromeda It was strange having more family.

The morning of September first had arrived my mother got extremely upset as I was getting ready to leave to go to the station. She was sobbing "Have a good year darling, write to me when you arrive, Bye Draco I love you son" she choked out as I left to apperated to the lane next to Kings cross station. I crossed the invisible barrier that led to the platform.

*****_Hermione******_

I woke bright and early on September first. I had packed my trunk the night before, I woke Ginny before going for breakfast. " Morning mum" I called as I entered the kitchen, my step mother Molly had prepared a huge breakfast for us "Morning dear" she said giving me a swift hug. Things had changed after the night I told her about my family in Australia Ron and I had decided we were far better as friends and now family that we would have been together the whole relationship thing felt awkward, forced almost. However Harry and Ginny had got back together and Mum couldn't be happier. I had settled into the weasley family with such ease nothing had changed really apart from my name it was now Weasley-granger and I had brothers and a sister that I loved dearly of course I counted Harry among them. A few days after I had joined the family officially, we had to let the ministry know, so that would have a point of contact and we had to sign legal documents. Something about creating a blood bond. after a spell and a few signatures I was officially a member of the weasley family. Harry and I got into a huge fight about money Harry had dragged me to Gringotts Bank and asked them to transfer a large sum of money in to a temporary vault, kind of like a trust vault. But used for family members supporting others of their family . He had put a lot of money into my vault and I wanted to hex him to hell for it. Finally I allowed him to give me the money and promised him that when I got a job I would pay him back. We got into another fight then. we went to get our school books and equipment, I went to my vault to collect some money and discovered just how much he put in, I was going to hex him all over again. He had gained access to the Potter family vault and it was busting to the seams with gold and other treasures so he had no problem filling a vault for me with the amount gold he loaned me. I was adamant I was paying him back.

Just as I was getting ready to go and shout at my dear family for not getting up Harry came into the kitchen "Morning sis" he said and ruffled my hair " I swear you do that again and I will hex you dear brother" I said with mock anger in my voice, Harry and I had taken to being family quiet well since we both grew up as only children we soon realised what we had missed the family thing came naturally to us. now we had time to enjoy it with out death hanging over our heads. I noticed that Harry was taller again, his face had filled out now that he was less stressed out, he had quiet a psychical work out going since he was training with Ron for quidditch all summer, he wasn't as Ron described him the scrawny git he was before the war. Ron had filled out too, they both looked like young men instead of teenagers. I couldn't believe everything we had been through and I was just noticing the changed we had all gone through. I finished breakfast and went to go and get ready I showered brushed my teeth and was now pulling on some clothes, I have never been vain in the slightest but I took a long look in the full length mirror in the room I shared with Ginny I noted that I had curves where I didn't have any before, my chest had filled out a little as well and I had finally tamed my hair into long loose curls. Finally Mum shouted every one down stairs "Come on kids it time to leave" she bellowed from the bottom of the stairs I grabbed my cardigan and headed down stairs with my trunk following behind me. after another five minutes passed before Ron, Harry and Ginny came down to. Finally we arrived at Kings cross with ten minutes to spare we hugged and kissed mum before boarding the train, I was looking forward to my last year at Hogwarts this was going to be a great year, nothing could go wrong


	2. Chapter 2

__**Ok so this in a long one, it is chapters two and three. I wont be posting anymore of this one unless it has been requested. if you think this story is worth saving, please comment or message me**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. ( also no beta, sorry for the mistakes)  
><strong>

_*****chapter two: Hogwarts express*****_

_*****Hermione******_

I finally settled into the compartment with Ron, Harry Ginny Luna Neville. It felt so good to be back on the train, with everything that happen in the last year I wondered if I would ever get the chance to sit my N.E.. Things were very different this time, the joy the train held was different. The first years were looking forward to starting school while the seventh years were still mourning lost friends I felt my heart sink when I thought about Fred, Remus and Tonks. And so many others that had died during the second war. The wizarding world was changing fast. Most of the death eaters were in Azkaban. Although there were still a few on the run. I read in the prophet a few weeks ago that Lucius Malfoy had received the kiss at the ministry. He was just one in a long line of death eaters waiting for the kiss. However Bellatrix managed to escape, the whole of the ministry was looking for her. I wondered briefly how Malfoy was taking it. I knew he didn't really like his "aunt Bella" or get on with his father well. But it must still be hard for him.

Thankfully after the war he had asked Harry for a fresh start he didn't want any more trouble between us Ron flatly refused to be civil I followed Harry's lead just like I always have and agreed. It would be nice to get through one year with any near death experiences or bullying. It would take some getting used to. I guess. I didn't hear Ginny was she called me I was too caught up in my own thoughts and watching the country whiz by me. "Hermione" I turned my face and smiled "what do you think McGonagall wants to talk to us about?" she asked her tone perplexed I thought about it for a second "probably house unity, after all the war is over and the wizarding world is trying to get back on its feet it would make sense that she wants us all to try and get on. After all there will be children of death eaters at school this year" I explained. She nodded "yeah you right I guess" she agreed. Ron and Harry were playing chess while Neville and Luna were reading the quibbler. As I looked at my friends I realised how much we had all grown up over the last year. And how closer we had all become.

It was lunch time before I made my way to the head's compartment. I walked through the train some of the younger students were looking at me and whispering. I put my head down and kept walking until I hit something solid "O hey Granger" I looked at to the dark haired slytherin, giving me a small smile "Zabini" I muttered. "hey we could try being nice to each other you know, you might even like me" he said with a smirk settling on his face, _not bloody likely_ I thought "yeah and hell might freeze over" I said jokingly back he had come along with Malfoy and asked for a fresh start too and since then I found the slytherin and I were getting on quiet well we were becoming fast friends now that I have gave him a chance. He let out a small laugh "How was your holiday? I saw you in the paper with Potter and weasley I can't believe how many services you guys attended. That was pretty decent of you" his tone was not full of humour as it was a second ago, it was more respectful I swallowed. He would say something like that, I kept having to remind myself that I was having a decent conversation with a slytherin "yeah, we thought it was only fair to show our respect for those who fought in the war after all we weren't the only ones. As I remember you made a contribution too" I said giving him a genuine smile for a change. He knew I meant the few muggle lived because he had saved and the huge memorial his family were donating to the lives lost. "Yeah well it was nowhere near what you guys did; I mean you guys helped Potter end him. Respect to ya" he laughed lightly, "you know you aren't half bad Granger" he said, he nodded and walked on by. I stood for a second completely dumbstruck Blaise Zabini had just given me a complement Oh_ Merlin the world is turning up side down, next thing you know Malfoy will be in love with me _I giggled to myself all the way to the heads compartment, _let's see who behind door number one_ I thought to me self and opened the door.

"MALFOY" I screeched my day just took a downward spin, he smirked god I wanted to smack that look of his face, but no I promised Harry I would try and be civil. He eyed me for a minute before I moved myself completely into the compartment "well hello Granger" he said, a little amusement in his tone, I didn't like it one bit so I held my tongue. He went back to the book he was reading and I looked closer his platinum blonde hair was slightly longer that I remembered it to be, his frame was athletic, his still had the air of elegance about him that all Malfoy's had. But his face seemed older more stressed, and his steel grey eyes seemed ancient, I saw a flicker of his soul and it looked hurt and scared. I was so lost in his face I nearly jumped ten foot in the air when he spoke to me " would you like a picture Granger" he smirked his tone was odd there was no nastiness to it at all he sounded like we joked all the time. I smiled back slightly "no thanks I don't have any darts" I said making sure my tone was clear of all hostility he looked at me directly in the eyes "shame, I would love a picture of you for my arrows" he smiled again but it was different, I felt my heart falter a little, I raised an eyebrow "I do archery as a hobby, something I picked up a few summers ago" he stated matter of factly, I nodded once. Then my mind caught up and my body slowed down to make sense of everything _did I just joke with Malfoy... wait he just joked with me... oh Merlin help me_. The rest of the trip was quiet; we meet with the prefects and informed them of our duties and theirs. And before long I fell asleep. Still painfully aware that Malfoy was no more than five feet away from me.

I felt someone shake me "Granger wake up" I opened my eyes slowly my vision was blurry _wow who is that _I though then I kicked myself it was only Malfoy "we are nearly there, I thought you might want to change into your robes" he turned away from me picked up a small bag and made its way to the door. Something was going on with Malfoy and I wanted to know what.

_*****Draco*****_

I found my way to the heads compartment and settled in for the journey with a book my late godfather had given me it was a muggle book called war and peace Severus always did have a strange sense of humour. I was quiet enjoying it the door slide open I raised my eyes to see a tall girl with chocolate brown eyes filled with furious surprise look at me. He chestnut brown curls framed her delicate face. Granger looked to have filled out in all the right places she was beautiful, she always had been but she looked stunning now, the war had not changed her appearance, but her eyes showed just how much she had changed. "MALFOY" she bellowed, it sounded more like a curse than a greeting, "Well hello Granger" I said amused with the tone in which she greeted me, I had spoke to Potter and asked him if we would have a fresh start, I didn't think I could handle another year of fighting we had just got over one war, I didn't fancy another he had agreed on behalf of weasley and Granger as well. I watched Granger make her way to sit across from me, I could feel her study me, and I wondered what she was looking for. I smirked "would you like a picture Granger" I asked I was surprised how calm my tone was, everyone had been staring at me since my father's death and I guess I was used to it by now, but her examination of me was different "no thanks I don't have any darts" she responded lightly I was shocked with the lack of hatred in her tone. "Shame, I would love a picture of you for my arrows" I said playfully. That wasn't really true I already pictures of her I had save the articles from the daily prophet I had them tucked away at the bottom of my trunk. I wouldn't say I was obsessed with her, but I was fascinated I wondered what it would be like to be as free as her, not have a past that always caught up with you, or to have a name that people respected as much as they feared it. I wondered what it would be like to be her. She raised an eyebrow at me clearly not understanding the arrow comment _hmm not like Granger to miss something_ "I do archery as a hobby, something I picked up a few summers ago" I clarified. She seemed satisfied with my answer, so I continued reading my book. The rest of the trip was quiet until we pulled in the prefects and told them what was to be expected of them. After they left I picked up my book, but I wasn't really reading it exactly. My mind was replaying everything that had happened over the summer. Starting with Voldermort's defeat. The release from his service was overwhelming, I was no longer worried about getting caught and killed for betraying him or my father. I had been passing information to the Order since the beginning. Ever since I was ordered to kill Dumbledore. I spoke with him in his office the night before the death eater came to the school. I told him everything, about how I really felt about Voldermort, Muggles, everything I told him about my life and the harsh actions of my father growing up, about being subjected to endless torture for failing, and the abuse he would subject my mother to for failing to provide him with a suitable heir worthy of the name Malfoy, I also told him about my feelings for the girl... no woman sleeping across from me.

Hermione Granger is a loyal, intelligent witch she is fiercely protective of her friends, she is kind and caring to an unhealthy degree. There is so much more to her that what she shows the world. If I look into her eyes I can see the pure goodness of her soul. As I explained this to Dumbledore he watched me closely. I felt the need to protect her and her friends from the very beginning despite what my father had planned for her. I kept telling Dumbledore that no matter what happened he had to protect her. After I had told him everything. He said a few words to me that change how I view her "You love her Draco" at first I thought he had lost his mind, how I could I love someone when I had done nothing be incredibly horrid to her I taunted her about her birth, told her many time that she was nothing but a filthy mud-blood. I caused her emotional pain. So how could I love her? Dumbledore told me my path was clear I should do everything in my power to protect her from the darkness that was coming. And I agreed.

I thought about my mother she lied to Voldermort and told him Potter was dead, so Potter could rise again and finish him off, all for my safety. When we finally got home after the battle, my mother sat down and told me everything about her views on muggle born witches and wizards most notably her views about Granger. Mother had respected Granger since first year. She thought she was an outstanding woman worthy of any pure-blood. She also envied the weasley family. They had the right idea all along standing by their family and fighting for what they believed in. she wished she could have done the same. And how much she missed her sister Andromeda and little Teddy Lupin her niece's son.

All this information swirled round my head as I watched the woman across from me sleep. She was truly beautiful, and I wondered if she would ever forgive me for what I had done to her, if she would ever allow me to stand in her light and let her pure goodness wash over me. So I could I finally see the world as she did.

The train was getting close now, I reached over and shook her gently "Granger wake up" I called softly not wanting to cause her to jump up and hex the hell out of me I felt her warmth in my hand it spread throughout my body it felt like pure joy roaring though my veins, she took a few seconds to open her eyes, I studied her face closely for a brief second I saw the look if innocence on her face, she look like an angel waking for the first time in centuries. "We are nearly there I thought you might like to change into your robes" I said calmly, I tuned and grabbed my bag and turn towards the door, being a gentleman I would allow her to have the compartment.

I stepped put into the hall and was meet by Zabini "hey drake, how did it go with the head girl?" his tone was slightly amused. "Zabini, it was fine she didn't hex me, I even managed a joke with her" I informed him, if I could say I had friends Zabini was one of them. I would even go as far to say my best friend I told him all about by change of heart during the war and he helped me get the information through to the order. And when I told him about Granger he practically jumped at the chance to help me get on better terms with her. After all he was on decent terms with Ginny Wesley; he was the one that found that Granger had officially been made a weasley. Of course she was now a weasley but she kept her last name for her parents, as far as I could find out they had went to another country to hide from the war and it was Granger s doing, she put them under a memory charm so they would be safe. That took a lot of courage on her part to say good bye to your family and be alone during the war. Of course she and Potter and weasel but no family of her own, no mother worrying for her safety. Every time I thought about I felt the hard stone in my chest come alive a little more, yes I have a heart and the only thing that could touch it for years was my mother's suffering, and now this beautiful yet dangerous which could touch it too.

"You heading to change mate?" Zabini asked pulling me from my thoughts, I nodded, he gestured for me to go first we made out way to the bathroom and got changed in silence. Finally back at the head compartment with Zabini following I knocked the door "Granger you done in there" I asked. There was a scuffle and a loud "OWW" I slide the door open, and found Granger sitting on the floor her hand covering the side of her head and blood trickling through her fingers. "Hermione you OK? What happened?" Zabini asked rushing passed me to help her up. I froze I couldn't do anything panic filling me. Granger lifted her head to look at us "yeah Blaise I'm fine, I slipped and hit my head of the corner of the table". The first thing that registered with me was the annoyance in her tone; the second was she was on first name basis with Blaise. The monster in my barely working heart growled. Gaining my composure I walked further in the compartment. Blaise was helping her onto a seat; I pulled out my wand and pointed it at her face. "God Malfoy, do you think you could hex me later" she sighed out, again sock flowed though me how could she think that, then I remembered every horrible thing I had done to her and understood. I kept my voice calm and even "well Granger I was going to heal you, but if you I want I could let you bleed out right here if you wish" I said giving her a small smile but my heart wasn't really in it. I needed her to be all right. She looked at me with a look of sheer surprise the nodded. I muttered the healing spell and her wound closed up. Relief washed over me "Hows your head now" Blaise asked her she still hadn't looked away from me I searched her eyes for any sign of a lie in her next words " bit sore but better, thanks Malfoy" she said, I nodded and watched Blaise put his arm around her she allowed herself to fall into his arms. At that moment I wanted to kill my friend well kill is a strong word hurt would have been better, I wanted nothing more that to be the one she clung too. "You'll be fine Mione, can you stand?" he asked her _Mione what the hell... that's what her friends call her... when the hell did her become friends with her_ my thoughts tangled themselves up all the while I kept my face perfectly blank but I knew the fury shone in my eyes. "Yeah Blaise I can stand, can you take me to Harry please" she asked quietly. He nodded and pulled her with him and walked out of the compartment with his arm securely round her waist. The blood in my veins rushed around causing the fury to spread like wildfire.

_******Hermione******_

I watched Malfoy slide the door shut and let the breath out that I had been holding, I figured that he was trying to be nice by allowing me to change in the compartment but then that didn't fit with what I knew of Malfoy. I fumbled with the bag I had my robes in, I stepped out of my clothes and pulled on my robes, I was fixing my hair which I now I had managed to tame into soft curls, and I applied a charm on my face to take away the sleepy look I was now sporting. When I heard the knock at the door followed b Malfoy's voice I was just about to step towards the door to open it when my foot caught and I tripped my head hit the small table with enough force that my vision went blurry for a second and a noise escaped my lips, next thing I knew Blaise Zabini was helping me into a chair "Hermione you OK, what happened" his voice was so full of concern I was touched, Blaise and I had, had a few meeting over the summer we weren't exactly friends but we were on the way there. "yeah Blaise I'm fine I slipped and hit my head of the corner of the table" I explained, my eyes flicked to Malfoy who stood stock still in the doorway I couldn't make out the look in his face, but he crept further into the compartment as Blaise helped me up onto the seat. He drew his wand, I wanted to believe that he was going to help me but that would have been too far outside the realms of possibility so I said the next best thing " God Malfoy do you think you could hex me later" my tone didn't have its usual sting in it my head was starting to throb and the blood was still flowing, so I was shocked by his response "well Granger I was going to heal you, but if you I want I could let you bleed out right here is you wish" he tone was light, I couldn't believe the words I heard the surprise was all over my face, I looked at him trying to read what was going on in his head he smiled but I could tell it wasn't a true smile and that bothered me more than anything I nodded he muttered a healing spell. "Hows you head now? " Blaise asked me I thought about it for a second "bit better now, thanks Malfoy" I said to him. There was silence for a few minutes "you'll be fine Mione, can you stand?" Blaise asked me, he had adopted the nickname my friends had for me I hated it I really did, but in a way it was kinda sweet that they felt they could relax around me after all I was their know-it-all, bookworm friend it was hard to relax round someone who was constantly giving orders and correcting them. I had relaxed a little over the summer myself. Blaise put his arm round me and lowered myself into his embrace thankful for the comfort, I peeked at Malfoy _if looks could kill, Blaise would be a goner_ I thought, "yeah Blaise I can stand, can you take me to Harry please" I asked quietly he got up and pulled me with him.

We walked out of the compartment and down the train arm in arm, I was really grateful to him I felt a little unsteady on my feet, he slide open the door to the compartment were my friends were sitting "Harry help me here mate" Blaise called Harry jumped out his chair and the boys guided me towards the vacant spot Ginny turned to Blaise "what the hell happened to her " she asked a little annoyed everyone knew Ginny had a temper on her Blaise stepped back and raised his hand in surrender "Gin chill, I went to get Draco to change into robe, we went to the bathroom and when we came back he knocked on the door and asked Mione if she was done, then she cried out in pain, we went in and she was sitting on the floor with blood gushing from her head, Draco healed her and I brought her to you guys " he said quickly, he knew what Ginny bat-bogy hex was like and didn't want another one. She seemed satisfied with his answer and turned to me "you OK me-mei?" She asked sweetly I nodded my head was pounding but I want going to tell her that.

_****chapter three : news*****_

Finally the trained pulled into hogs mead station. We got all the first years over to Hagrid so he could take them up in the boats to school for the sorting. I joined Harry Luna, Neville, Ginny and Ron in a carriage, every one watched the threstral pull us towards the school, we were all very quiet, I wonder if everyone was thinking the same as me, I wondered what school would be like without Dumbledore, the school had been so alive in the first few years and Dumbledore seemed to live off that joy, but as Voldermort's power grew and the war grew closer the joy died and was replaced with fear, now the was no fear for anyone to feel, instead the mood of the wizarding world was sorrow and loss nearly every family was mourning a loss, due to the war.

I couldn't help but think about the death toll; of course the ministry were looking into and said that wizarding population had suffered severely. But no one knew the true figures. I still felt a little dizzy when I got out of the carriage lucky for me Neville caught me as I trip on the step. I nodded and lowered my head. We entered the great hall and looked like it always did apart from the walls were covered with plaques with names of all the ones that had been lost in the war, my heart sank so many gone I though as I took my place at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ginny say across from holding hands I was glad to see that they had came to their sense and got back together. Neville stood behind me for a second with Luna and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she made her way to the ravenclaw table. I Ron sat at my other side. The headmistress called the hall for quiet.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. For our older student, we are glad so many returned to continue you education, and welcome to our new students we hope that you will enjoy your time here, I have a few things I would like to say before we continue with the feast. First the Forbidden forest is off limits to all students, second we have a few new teachers to welcome this year, we would like to welcome professor slughorn back as potions master, and Professor Hagrid is unable to return to hogwarts until Christmas due to illness so Charlie weasley has agreed to cover for him in the mean time. And madam Hooch is still in st. Mungo's will not return till Easter so Viktor Krum has Agreed to join us a Qudditch Coach please give a warm welcome to our new professors," she said the was applause from the great hall, Viktor looked at me and smiled warmly, I knew he still cared for me ever since fourth year, we had kept in touch. But he knew I was no more than a friend to him.

"Yes welcome, now lastly I would like all 6th and 7th years to remain in the once the feast is over, I had a special announcement for you, head boy, girl this year and Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Congratulation I am sure you will do our school proud. Let the feast begin" she finished with a smile and a meaningful look at me and Malfoy. I turned back from looking over at the slytherin table

. The feast passed with no major events to take note of. And soon I was leading Ravenclaw and Gryffindor to their common rooms. Walking through the castle I could still see little reminder of the battle that had taken place, where spells and hexes hit the walls, each time I saw a hole in the wall I could almost hear the battle in the back of my mind. It still gave me nightmare to know how close were to losing. On my was back to the great hall I saw so lost in my thoughts when I walked into someone in the entrance hall I looked up into steel grey eyes "sorry Malfoy" I muttered and kept walking I didn't want to hear any insults today "it all right Granger, I understand" he said his voice was soft, this was getting creepy a nice and kind Malfoy who wasn't cursing the ground I walked on was freaking me out I turned to face him "Malfoy don't pretend you understand what I'm thinking or feeling right now OK?" I scolded him I turned again to walk away from him but he caught my hand in his. It was cool and soft its sent my adrenaline pumping he turned me to face him "look Granger I know we aren't friends or anything by we agreed to be civil and I think I understand better than you think , this place hold memories of the battle for both of us" he said his voice raising in temper as he said each word then he walked away leaving me thinking over his last words. I walked albeit slowing back to my table and sat down thinking over what he had said _understand yeah right_ I though as I waited for headmistress McGonagall to explain why we were still waiting in the great hall. I was distracted then a calm warm voice broke over the chatter of the crowd Kingsley stepped forward

"Good evening student, I hope you all happy to be back at school, however I have a very important matter to inform you about, since the war we have been calculating the amount of witches and wizard that have died, we have calculated that we have lost nearly 70% of our population and as such the Wizengamot and the ministry have decided to set a new law in place, it is the mandatory Marriage law with a stipulation of the child law attached to it. This law stated that all witched and wizards the age of sixteen and over are to be married and with child within the next year, each of you by September first of next year will be married and with child. I understand that this law is not welcome however it is necessary" he finished

there was a shocked silence before the silence was broken with angry shouts of protest. I couldn't believe it after everything we had done this was how we were repaid. The chattering and shouting got to a volume that the headmistress had to shout to get quiet throughout the hall

"yes as I said this law is unwelcome, however it is necessary, failure to comply with this law will mean expulsion from the wizarding world and a memory charm to remove all memory of our world." again a socked silence the minister continued "you will be given one month to find a partner on your own other the ministry will assign a partner for you. Each couple must be registered with the headmistress by September 30th any student not registered will be given a partner one week later. "He stopped talking

Kingsley looked over to us with an apology written all over his face. I have a bit of temper it developed after the war I could have hexed him if Neville had seen what I was going to do and stopped me "Mione no... It's not worth it, beside he is the minister, you would end up in Azkaban you don't want that do you?" he muttered in my ear I guess part of my brain was still working I took my hand off my wand and adjusted myself in the seat. _What is he thinking_ the though kept rolling around in my mind, as if on instinct I looked over to Malfoy, his perfect face was no longer blank he wore a mask of horror, I looked to Blaise he winked at me I shook my head at him typical Blaise sees the good in every situation. McGonagall dismissed everyone but me and Malfoy. I watched my friends go to the Dorm without me "Ah Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. Good I have to tell you that you are sharing a Dorm this year, I expect you to both be on your best behaviour and no hexing each other this that clear" she said, Malfoy protested "Professor Miss Granger and I do not get along, perhaps she could us the head's dorm and I could sleep down with the slytherins" he asked his tone a charming one. My shocks for the days we too many to count and my body or brain couldn't keep up McGonagall looked at Malfoy with utter surprise "that is very considerate of you Mr Malfoy however I insist that you sleep in the heads dorm with miss Granger, you will just have to get over your differences" she ordered in her stern tone, it was the one that said don't question me again. And with that we followed her to our dorm.

_*****Draco*****_

We followed McGonagall to the heads dorm; my insides gave a little leap at having so much time with Granger. But at the same time I was considering this new law, I had a month to pick a wife worthy of being a Malfoy or the ministry would choose for me. My first thought was to ask Granger but then I remember she hated me for all the years I tormented her blood status or lack thereof.

We finally arrived at the portrait that leads to hour dorm. I looked up to see a young woman with long dark hair and brown eyes wearing battle dress holding a magnificent sword, I knew this woman was a witch of great power from ancient time, and most muggle saw her as a goddess of war. She was renowned for her battle skills, and now she was looking back at me "This is the head boy and girl Ishtar they will now set a password, make sure they both agree" McGonagall said then turn to us "goodnight" she said briskly and walked away, and we were left standing in the dark corridor. We stood on silence for a few minutes I wondered what was going through Granger mind, not that I minded really it gave me more time to appreciate her beauty the something came back to me and fury pushed though my veins hard than anything I had ever felt, just after Kingsley told us about the law she looked over in our direction he face one of horror, out the corner of my eye I saw Zabini wink at Granger and he face light up in a smile. I wanted to kill Zabini, he knew how I felt about Granger and here he was waving in front of my face that he could talk to my angel and I couldn't because she hated me. Well I would show him, I was going to show Granger and everyone else exactly what I was like and how much this cursed woman at my side meant to me. The war for Granger's heart was on, and I was going to win Zabini and anyone who stood in my way was going to get what was coming to them.

"Hermione, are we going to stand here all night?" I asked the way her name fell out of my mouth had my butterflies doing back flips, I had never said it before and now I had I never wanted to stop saying. She slowly turned her body to face me full on and took a step closer to me it was pure torture and heaven all at the same time "What did you call me Malfoy?" she asked her tone was dangerous I knew she had used it many time right before she threw a hex at me, but that was in the past for me now, I was being nice and showing my true nature, the one my mother had told me was there all along. "I called you Hermione, that is you name isn't? " I asked carefully I didn't want to start a fight but I was ready for one anyway; _never underestimate Hermione _my mind was screaming at me. As she spoke I felt her warm breath on my face, so sweet, I wondered for one crazy second what her lips tasted like. What it would be like to run my fingers through those soft brown curls, and feel her porcelain skin next to mine trailing her fingers over my skin, I wanted to bath in the delight of it, to hear her whisper my name. Then I snapped back to reality as her voice broke though my perfect fantasy "Yes Draco it is, but why are you calling me it?" she asked he tone sarcastic, as my name fell from the lovely red lips my heart kick started in a higher gear I wanted her whispering my name as I made love to her. _ Whoa one step at a time, get her to say it without any hate first_ my mind corrected me

_true that would be a good place to start _"I'm calling you Hermione, because one it's your name and two I thought we agreed on a fresh start, but if you prefer I can call you Granger" I said hoping she wouldn't chose the latter she seemed to think about it for a few minutes "I guess your right we did agree, you can call me Hermione and I will call you Draco" she said. I was shocked for a second time on she agreed with me and two she would use my name I nodded while my heart sang a little song of joy "so password?" she asked me, I racked my brains for a few seconds "how about Fresh starts" I suggested hoping she would see more in the password that just the fact that we agreed to try and be friends, she nodded and gave me a rare brilliant smile, it was breathtaking "Ishtar we agree on a password. We want it to be Fresh starts" she said I couldn't help but lost in her voice. _Draco you have it bad, you love her big time_ my mind told me, I couldn't help but agree. But I still needed a plan to get her to see it too.

The portrait swung open and I stepped back to allow her to enter before me, we walked along the short corridor that lead to the little common room the room was a large circle, the fire place was standing straight across from the hall way, two large red sofa's sat facing each other a small table in between then. There was a massive book case between the desks, a small kitchen directly to my left; I could see another hallway, at the side of the fire place I made my way towards it. I saw three doors the first one said bathroom is simple gold letters, I walked to the next door and it said head girl in plain red letters and the next door to that said head boy in simple silver letters.

I pushed the door open and found a huge four poster bed; sitting under a small window, at the foot of the bed right facing me was my trunk the space in between my trunk and the sofa that sat in front of the fire, leaving me enough space to get to the desk and the wardrobe. I smiled I really had missed this place and the green and silver wall paper set the room off it felt like a slytherin room, but it was much more cheery that the dorm itself, maybe that had something to do with my dorm mate.

I walked back down to the bathroom, I pushed open the door it was huge it had a massive bath that would have held about thirty people, and a shower that ran along one wall, it had multiple shower heads all point to the centre on the space so the water would hit you in different parts of your body, it also had a frosted glass cover, instead of a curtain. the room its self was a cream colour with gold trimmings. I turned back to walk to my room to grab a towel to have shower before going to bed, as I walked back out the room I saw Hermione leaving her with a wash bag and towel "I was going to go for a shower first" I called to her she stopped dead and turned to me a little smirk forming on her lips she raised an eyebrow at me "hey that's my smirk missus " I said she giggled a little "Oh Draco I won't be long, I promise" she said sweetly_. ARGH_ damn_ it like I could deny her now _"fine Hermione, but please hurry up I would like to get to bed sometime tonight" I said trying not to sound pissed off. She smiled brighter "you will" she promised and slide into the room, I turned back to my room and threw myself on the couch, I flicked my wand and lit the fire.

I decided I would read till she came out, I made my way back to the common room and found her bag lying on the floor and her shoes, along with her cloak. I sighed picked them and took them to her room, I noticed she hadn't lit the fire yet, I flicked my wand and bright toasty flames appeared I put the bag and cloak on the couch and she shoes at the end of her bed. With a little note

_Thought I would leave these where you could find them_. _I lit your fire so you don't get cold_

_Draco_

With that done I went to the common room picked up my bag went to the kitchen and made hot chocolate. Before I went back to my room and made Hermione one and put it in the table with the note and cast a stay warm charm on it. And settled in my room and to wait for the shower to be free. I wasn't in my long when I heard a knock at the portrait. I went and opened the only to be meet with nothing, I felt someone push past me into the little hall way the a figure emerge from under a invisibility cloak. "Red" I breathed out "what are you doing here?" I asked sternly "good to see you to Draco, I was actually looking for Mione" she said with a smile on her lips, I was still felt uneasy. Although I had made peace with the weasley's and Potter of course Hermione, I was still very careful not to angry them because to start with it would have been four on one,, and the add the rest of the DA I would have been hexed a million times over " she is in the shower and has been for..." I checked the time "NEARLY A BLOODY HOUR" I roared. Ginny looked at me "I will give her Oh Draco I won't be long I promise when she gets out of there" I muttered just loud enough for Red to hear me Red laughed at me I looked at her the question clear on my face "I think that sister of mine is going to try and annoy you to death, since we put all out difference aside" she informed me, well that made sense I guess since she promised potter she would be nice to me, that didn't cover annoying the hell out of me "really?" I questioned her she smiled and nodded.

It was nice to have one weasley didn't hate me and was happy to give me a break when I asked for it, her brother on the other hand wanted to hex me into next week every time he saw me. But potter, Red and Hermione were there to stop him. IN fact Ginny weasley and I were almost friends. She had been the first to welcome me and Blaise when we told them about the work we did for the order. She said she didn't have any hate left. So she would give us shot to prove ourselves. I indicated for her to sit down. "you want anything to drink while you wait for your very annoying friend" I asked " sure what you got?" she asked I made my way to the kitchen opened the fridge "orange or apple juice coffee or butterbeer" I called back "butter beer thanks Draco" I grabbed two bottle and took them to the couch I handed her one and open the other for myself " so what brings you up here anyway" I asked making conversation she took a sip then said "I wanted to ask Mione about the law, Harry and I spoke about it and we decided that we would get married but I wanted to find out what she was going to do. I mean if she was going to find someone or wait until she was assigned someone" she explained I thought about her words my heart sank when I thought about Hermione marrying someone else. I felt a sharp pain where my stone heart was I wanted to ask her to choose me.

The image of her walking down the aisle in a white dress towards some unknown man caused my breathing to start coming in quick startled gulps, my chest to tighten and my eyes to prick with tears. _What the hell is wrong with me_ I felt a hand on my rubbing it gently and a voice say "take a deep breath Draco, it's al-right" the voice encouraged I tried to slow my breaths I couldn't stop the tears fall from my eyes I felt small strong arms around me and a small hand run over my hair soothing me I sat for a few minutes letting the tears fall and I felt my heart break "help me please" I whimpered my world was crashing down around me and I couldn't stop it "sure Drake, what can I do" Red asked I lost my voice, I straightened up wiped the tears away and stood I smiled quickly and left the room as I passed the bathroom I knocked the door and shouted in the Ginny was here to talk to her and ran to my room and threw myself on the bed, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

_*****Hermione******_

I woke the next morning I took great pleasure in annoying Draco last night. It wasn't in the rules that I couldn't annoy him a little bit. I got ready and collected my stuff I noticed last night the little note Draco left he had brought my stuff into my room for me and left hot chocolate for me. It was actually sweet of him. I must admit when he told us in the summer that he had changed I really didn't believe him, but he had shown us on a number of times now that he had. I was bit worried last night I heard him cry in his sleep. It sounded like he was pleading with someone. When I was finally ready I went to the common room to see if Draco was ready, I promised myself that I would try harder to be nicer to him since he had been so thoughtful last night. He wasn't there. I figured he must have left, so I made my way down to the great hall for breakfast.

When I got to the entrance hall I noticed that Blaise and Ginny were having a quiet conversation, they looked really worried about something I guessed it was Draco. The nodded at me. I took my seat in the great hall next to Harry and Ron, as usual the latter was stuffing his breakfast in his mouth "Ron seriously cant you eat with your mouth closed" I asked disgusted.

Harry laughed "Mione how long have you known him course he can't" he said.

I looked at my brother, something was different with him today I could see it in his face, I knew what it was of course Ginny had told me last night about them getting married because of the law, they were going to anyway, but now it was much sooner than they had planned.

I however wasn't even sure what I was going to do yet. I couldn't just marry anyone; I needed someone who was my equal. Someone who I could be happy with, who I could fight with someone I could love with equally. Where I could I find someone like this at school, my eyes roamed round the tables and I looked with steel grey ones _Draco... maybe... seriously nope not a chance we would kill each other _ I continued looking about could find no one, I turned to Harry "I'm not sure what to do about this law, I know you and Ginny are getting married and I think Neville and Luna have someone too, and well Ron if he looks and Lav like that any more I swear he will be in her lap, Harry I have no one to love or to love me " I said saddened by the thought He put his arm round me "Don't worry sis I will find someone worthy of having you " he said to me hugging me close to him. I felt a tear roll down my face. Everyone had someone but me, Ron and Lav, Neville and Hannah Harry and Ginny even Luna liked Blaise. I ate breakfast slowly thinking about his law, I hated but I knew I had to follow it. I wondered who would end up each other I think Ron and Lav were planning on being together and if I had anything to do with I would make sure Luna ended up with Blaise.

I passed the day in a dream like state, feeling sorry for myself, and wondering who could possibly be a good match for me. that was until potions with Slughorn I sat in a desk near the front I watched the large professor enter the class and waddle to the front. "you will be put into pairs for the remainder of term, you will work with you partner on all the potions you have to complete." he said in his rather cheery voice "Potter and weasley, Zabini and Longbottom, Granger and Malfoy..." he continued calling out names, Malfoy moved to sit next to me, I looked at him for a second his face was blank he pulled out parchment and quill and sat completely still. I watched him out the corner of my eye. I couldn't help notice his pale blonde was perfect, and his face was in a perfect mask showing no emotion. He was actually really cute M_ione get a grip girl its Draco, he was mean to you for years... But he has changed. _My thoughts spiralled out of control I didn't even hear what potion we were making

"Granger are you listening?" Draco asked me I stared blankly. Then shook my head "we are making the most powerful love potion in the world" he informed me. I nodded and made my way to the store cupboard and collected the ingredients I watched Draco from the store cupboard door, as he set the fire for the cauldron. I noted that he was graceful in his movements. My mind wondered wondering what it would be like to have those hands over my bare skin, or to have his lips on mine. I dismissed those thoughts right away I walked back over to the table and placed them on the table. We worked in silence occasionally asking about what to do next. By the end of the class out potion was ready to blend and settle.

I got my stuff and headed out of the class the potion would be ready for the next class, I made my way through halls in my dream like state would continue for the rest of the week if I wasn't careful. Low and behold I was right I continued the same way all week study Draco became a habit of mine, sometimes he caught me but I would brush it off . I was looking for any sign that he hadn't really changed. Friday night Ginny stopped by the heads dorm. "Hey Red" Draco called from the portrait, I noted that the two of them were really quiet friendly and Ginny was going on about him, and things were different now. She actually liked him. She thought of him as a friend, she had been encouraging me to loosen up with "drake" and see that he was a good guy. I watched as she shoot him a smile and the smile he returned her, they did look happy in each others company, and he looked like he was genuinely happy to see her, hell he even gave her a nickname for crying out loud. What is it she could see that I couldn't.

The red haired girl came into the common room and threw herself down on the couch " man its busy been day, I have been trying to get everything sorted for tonight which is why I'm here. You two are invited to a small private dinner in the room of requirement tonight 8 o'clock, smart dress" she said, "sure me-mei, I'll be there" I replied smiling, we both looked to Draco "sure Red, I'll come" he said a little hesitant.

We chatted a little more about her wedding. She was looking to get married before the end of the year she was hoping for around Christmas that would give them time to adjust before trying for their first child by the end of school. She had told us in great detail after school they are going to move into Potter mansion.

Ginny would simply glow any time she talked about her wedding or her married life, finally as she left to get ready for her dinner, I put Hogwarts History back in my bag and walked to my room to decided what to wear I was torn between a floor length red spaghetti strap dress with black crystals on it in the shape of roses or a deep purple knee length dress with a deep V, and a tie round my waist "Draco can you help me" I called, He appeared in my door way, looking sexy in black trousers white shirt and a black jacket, he looked semi formal his hair was perfect. I caught my breath. "You look great" I said blushing deeply and turned back to the dress "Which one?" I asked. I couldn't believe he was standing there looking so good; it was in that moment I knew I like Draco I replayed everything Ginny had told me about him and recalled his actions over the summer, it seemed to fall into place, but my mind quickly told me that my brothers would not be happy about this and I would have to be very careful. Now I wondered if he liked me. "Hmm I was planning on a purple tie, so the purple one. I was thinking we could go up to the room together" he said I looked at his face the hope springing to life "as friends if you want" he added quickly. My heart sank a little "sure and thanks for the help give me half an hour and I will be ready" I told him, he nodded and walked away. I showered and changed into the dress and pulled on the black heels, applied a light layer of make up and put in a purple butterfly slide into my hair, I left the curls loose, and I gave myself an examination in the mirror I looked damn good if I do say so myself, I looked nothing like the first year I once was, I was a now a woman.

The dress hugged my figure closely it showed of all my curves I headed to the common room to see him sitting on the couch with a book in hand. I gave a little cough to alert him to my presence. He stood up and eyed me his expression unreadable "too much "I asked. He shook his head "no you look beautiful" he said a little breathless I smiled. He stepped to my side and offered his arm to me, I took gladly, and we made our way to the room.

Finally the door appeared and we entered. The room was covered with candles and roses everywhere, it was a very intimate and romantic setting I saw Blaise and Luna sitting sipping on wine, and Harry and Ginny were in a corner talking quietly. There was soft music playing and a roaring fire, the table was set up in front of the fire. Ginny looked up and saw us she quickly navigated to us "you guys made it, wow you two match" she said beaming at us. "um yeah Draco helped me decide what to wear" I muttered unsteadily Ginny was wearing a navy blue halter dress that came just past her knee her hair was pulled into a loose pony tail "you look good Red" Draco commented I was secretly pleased, he had told me I looked beautiful I ranked Higher than Ginny.

_*****Draco*****_

I agreed to go to Reds little dinner party, I guess It would be a good distraction, my mind had been in overdrive all week, something was bugging Hermione. I could tell she was always biting her lower lip or looking away from with a strange look on her face. But I'm sure it had something to do with my change in character. I was really worried I noted that Ginny and Blaise had been meeting all over the castle; they would stop talking every time I passed them. I was growing suspicious.

I was reading on the couch in front of the fire when I heard a knock at the portrait I answered to leave Hermione studying, I opened to find a very flustered looking Ginny, she came in and threw herself down on the couch then invited us to dinner, we agreed to go she told us to wear formal dress, but I decided on something smart instead, I choose black trousers and white shirt, I was in the middle of choosing a tie to go with the suit when Hermione called me I placed the purple tie on the bed and went to her room I stood in the door way she asked me to help choose a dress for the dinner, the red one she showed me was a bit too formal, then I remembered the purple tie in my bed so she wore the purple one when she entered the common room I saw stunned into silence she was beautiful I took a minute to pull my composure back together, I stepped forward and being a good gentleman I offered her my and to and lead her the room of requirement as soon as we were through the door, I noticed the setting it was extremely romantic something I would have put together if I was planning a date it felt strange to be here with the angel at my side. Ginny looked lovely as she came to meet us.

Finally Harry came over to "Hey Hermione you look great" he said giving her a warm hug I rolled my eyes she was more than great. He turned to me to catch my eyes rolling "hey Draco thank for coming, what was that look for" he said shaking my hand "thank for inviting me" I said choosing to ignore the comment about the look on my face I lead Hermione to a chair and sat with her Blaise and Luna were in a corner drinking wine.

Ron and Lavender had just entered the room Ginny meet them after greeting them she walked away from them and found Blaise and Luna, she went straight over to talk to Ron and immediately Ginny and Blaise starting whispering to each other and look over to us

"Hermione, what are Blaise and Ginny up to?" I asked not taking my eyes off them " I have no idea Draco" she said she sounded a little sad, I forgot about Ginny and Blaise and turned my attention to the girl sitting by me "what's wrong Hermione? " I asked gently, her eyes were lowered, she was biting her bottom lip, something she did when she was nervous or worrying about something "well...I... it's..." I waited she finally looked at me "it's this law Draco, it's got me really worried, I mean I don't want the ministry to assign me the man I'm going to marry, but I really don't know what to do, it's not like I have a relationship and I don't have a friend expect maybe Blaise that I could Marry, beside Luna is head over heel in love with him and I think he likes her. What I'm asking is what do I do?" she asked I watched the tear fall into her lap, I was furious that she considered Zabini. I would marry her, hell I love her more than anything in the world she is the reason I decided to fight for the light side in the first place, but then again how could I explain that. She would never understand

"Mione I don't know what you can do, I am still trying to figure it out myself. I mean there is someone I'm interested in but she doesn't even know. I don't exist to her in any way other than a friend, I don't think I'm the one to help you" I said kindly. She looked at me and more tears fell. I didn't know what to do I have never really had to deal with this kind of thing, I looked for help, I meet Ginny's brown eye, she mouthed "hug her", I nodded and moved closer to Hermione and wrapped my arms around her small shaking figure She clung to me crying silently. I didn't move I breathed in her fragrance Soft vanilla mixed with the rose in the room the perfect combination.

There was nothing for me to do but just be there. So that's what I did. Finally after minute or hours she stopped crying and looked up at me "Oh I'm so sorry Draco, I didn't mean to cry all over your nice Jacket" she said _Jacket pfft whatever,_ I took out a hanky and gave it to her. "Feel better "I asked I still hadn't moved my arm from round her and I wasn't going to bring it up. It felt like heaven hold her close to me. She giggled "a little I guess, but it still doesn't change anything does it, everyone has someone and I don't" she sighed I hated to see the sadness in eyes " Look Hermione, I'm going to tell you something that you may not want to hear, but" I said trying to keep my voice calm I had to find the courage from somewhere to tell her that she did have someone if she wanted them, all she had to do was say yes she smiled at me and my heart melted

"Hermione I love you, and I have loved you for years. You may not want to believe that but it's true, and I would love to marry you" I said there it was out in the open. Do with it as you will. She gaped at me. The room around us was silent I lowered my eyes waiting for her to run screaming to the room. Nothing this was not good I watched a million emotion cross her face finally a flicker of life crossed her face. I couldn't bear this any more "I'm sorry Hermione" I said I kissed her on the cheek and left the room I could feel the jolt of electricity on my lips the whole way out to the lake. I was alone and I was cursing myself to hell for what I had just done, she would hate me now I had threw away my one chance at happiness with her, she would assume I was just saying that I loved her to cheer her up I hung my head I could a few tears fall from my eyes, I felt my hear brake into a million pieces all I wanted was for her to be happy, and I wanted to be the one she choose I don't know how long I sat on the cold damp grass before I heard the footsteps coming to stop behind me

"Malfoy what did you say to her, she hasn't stopped crying since you left" Potter asked me I didn't think I could answer him with a lie so I told the truth " I told her that I love her and I wanted to marry her, but my timing was pretty bad" I explained I didn't want this humiliation to continue. I stood and turned to face him. I could barely make out his face in the moonlight but I guessed it was shock "you really love her" he asked me, I nodded.

He just looked at me, "so this is what Ginny has been talking to Zabini about "I stared at him and question on my face, "Ginny has been meeting Blaise all over the castle to talk about some big secret, this is it" he said sounding confident "yeah well is doesn't matter any more she hates me" I said my tone bitter. I wanted to scream and hit something. He scoffed "Mione doesn't hate any one no matter what they do, she is just in shock" he said.

He gestured for me to follow him but I didn't move "come on your coming back to the dinner, you can talk to her later about this, but I will make a suggestion, if you really love her prove it to her." he said calmly. I nodded.

I followed potter back up to the room of requirement, I tried to slide into the room without drawing any attention to myself but with no luck. I saw Blaise sitting with Hermione talking to her, she seemed to be following a very interesting story, she kept nodding then she smiled and the whole room lit up, I was again captivated by her. Blaise said something to her and she turned to face me. I held my breath for a second waiting for her to hurl hexes at me, but she didn't. She gave me a half smile. I made my way to Ginny "Hey Red sorry for bailing like that" I apologised. She hugged me, I hugged her back I really had no clue what was going on with me lately, first I told Hermione that I loved her in the middle of a crowded room, next I was taking advice from potter and now I'm hugging Red. _I have lost my mind... this is what it what it feels likes to be crazy. _

Ginny called to tell everyone that dinner was going to be served and to take our seats at the table_. _Harry pointed me to seat right next to Hermione. I smiled lightly to her and sat down, Blaise was sitting across from so I decided to talk to him about the summer, and some of the insane things we did, he asked about my mum I told him she was doing OK and that his parents were stopping in to check on her.

Everyone was eating and drinking, the candlelight shone just the right amount of light, and the soft music in the air, the smell of roses was delicate in the air. Would have been perfect for a real date. But these thoughts soon kicked that Idea out of my head. I have really messed up with Hermione; Blaise seemed to have some sympathy. But did nothing to help me. After dinner was done, Harry and Ginny decided that everyone should dance. I watched Harry and Ginny the love they shared seemed to fill the room and take over every ones senses. I sat with Blaise on a couch I caught sight of Luna and Hermione talking nearby, I listened closely, "have you told him how you feel?" I heard my angel ask "no, he doesn't like me; I think he wants to marry you."Luna replied

"Oh Luna we are friends, nothing more. You should talk to him, I can talk to him for you if, it's no trouble" Hermione offered, typical Hermione always helping others

"Draco upset you didn't he?" Luna asked,

I heard a long breath "he shocked me more than anything Luna, I mean I know he has changed and he is so damned cute, but its Draco I like him I really do but I don't know if I love him. He says he loves me, and he wants to marry me but I just don't know if that's because of this law "she said he voice sounded exasperated

"no he loves you, I can see it. And you love him to you just don't know it yet. Because you're scared of what it will mean. You fought a war and you knew how that would end, but with Draco you don't know and that is what is scaring you" Luna explained my heart dared to hope again, I waited eagerly for her response

"Luna, have you ever felt a tingling feeling after you touch a boy" Hermione asked this question threw me slightly, I was sure that only I felt it. Of course I didn't understand it

"No but daddy says that happens when you meet your soul mate. He says that happened with my mum" she explained _soul mate really? That would explain a few things I guess_ I waited to hear more but the girls seemed to have stopped talking

"Hey Blaise, you thought any more about this marriage law"in asked causally a plan formulating in my mind

"yeah a little I guess, I like someone, but well I don't know how she would take it, and every one will think I'm nuts "he said sipping a firewiskey.

"Oh yeah who?" I asked if I had been paying attention and I had I knew the name he was going to say before he said it. "Luna Lovegood" he muttered out I was right.

"Oh she is a nice girl, bit out of it but lovely" I said, I scanned the room quickly. "Well I'm gonna dance, I'm getting stiff sitting here" I said he nodded.

I walked over to where Luna was standing "Luna would you like to dance?" I smiled at her my most charming smile "sure Draco" she smiled back I lead her to the dance floor next to Harry and Ginny who smiled at me, I put my arm around her tiny waist and took her other hand in mine and lead her gracefully round the floor all the while sneaking looks Blaise's face, he looked like he would kill me _success._ I thought he was walking towards me and Luna "mind if I cut in?" he asked a little harshly, I pretended to look hurt but agreed I bowed to Luna and walked over to stand next to Hermione.

I watched Blaise charm the witch she was smiling and laughing with him, the song was nearing the end when he finally got up the courage to kiss her "well at least that's another two people in the room happy" I commented I was rewarded with a smile "well played Draco" she whispered out "look Hermione I am really sorry about earlier, I should have kept my mouth shut, I really just wanted to let you know that someone wants you "I stuttered out I turned to walk away from her when she grabbed my arm "Draco, Dance with me "she asked, I nodded, I slipped my hand into hers and lead her to the dance floor, I held her close to me as we moved round the small space avoiding the kissing couples. She rested her head on my shoulder so I could smell the vanilla from her hair. This was my perfect moment with her, no one else existed we had our own world the outside world didn't mean anything. If I never got to do this again, no mattered what happened I would have this moment in time.

We danced for a long time in silence then she spoke "Draco tell me you love me" she asked he voice full of fear and sadness, I closed my eyes "I love you" I whispered into her hair. I heard her take a deep breath. We continued dancing I loved just holding her in my arms. It was awhile before I noticed that everyone else had left the room and we were truly alone. "Hermione its late do you want to head back?" I asked her not really wanting this time with her to end. "in a minute, would you do something for me?" she asked me sweetly "anything "I promised, she took a steadying breath and looked me in the eyes, I allowed myself to melt into her warm welcoming chocolate brown eyes. Forever seemed to pass me by. I have never felt such calm in my life "Kiss me" she whispered in barely a breath.

I slowly ran my hand over her arm and up her neck to cup her face, and pulled her closer with the arm wrapped round her waist, I very slowly lowered my head she closed her eyes waiting for the second my lips would touch hers. I registered in the back of my mind that she looked extremely peaceful I etched every detail in my memory for later I finally pressed my lips to hers. The second they connected my body flew into over drive, the blood rushing through my body, my heart pounding, my lips were moving perfectly with hers I ran my tongue along her bottom lips asking for entrance she let me in, slowly out tongues danced together my hand slipped into her hair to pull her closer to me. I pushed as much emotion into this kiss as I could, I wanted her to know me to know the love I felt for her, the passion the need to have her understand. She ran her hand up back to finally tangle in my hair. _Merlin she has no idea what she is doing to me, she is driving me crazy_ our kiss had sped up, nothing but pure need for each other. Finally I had to end the kiss before I did something I would regret. I held her close while she caught her breath. I waited for the adrenaline to die down, and for the other emotions to settle down. I knew tomorrow the spell would be broken, and I would be kicking myself for allowing this to happen. But I would have one perfect memory of her to return to any time I liked. It was a bitter sweet end to the night


End file.
